Pups Get a Buddyfighter!
Summary A mysterious cat from the Hinako's past comes back to rejoin H.E.A.R.T.S. But he isn't the only surprise in store for the Hinakos, H.E.A.R.T.S, and the PAW Patrol......a new threat has teamed up with Night Ryder and they are after control of the forgotten elements. Can they beat Night Ryder with the help of this mysterious cat KIRIN and his partner JACKKNIFE DRAGON?! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everst *Celyn *Jack-Knife Dragon (Debut) *Kirin (Debut) H.E.A.R.T.S. members in Action *Wolfgang *Snooky Wookums Transcript (Title Card with Logan and Dragon Texture on it) Logan: Pups Get a Buddyfighter! (The pups are playing on Jake's Mountain, with Celyn playing tag with Everest) Celyn: Hahaha! Everest: I'm gonna tag you Celyn! Celyn: In your dreams (Celyn jumps into a bush and Everest doesn't see him) Everest: Where'd he go? Celyn: Hehehe... Everest: Huh? Celyn: Shoot! (covers his mouth) (Everest sees his tail wagging) Everest: Ah-ha! (Pounces on him) Got'cha! Celyn: Yep you got me! (thinking) You also got my heart Everest (He gets lost in her eyes) Everest: Um... are you okay Celyn? Celyn: (snaps out of it) Oh yeah sorry I zoned out Everest: *Giggles* (Logan is snowboarding with Rubble) Logan: I'm gonna win this Rubs! Rubble: Not today Logan, I'm WAY better! Logan: Not on my watch! (Speeds past him) Haha! I am Snow pr- (Trips on a rock and is sent flying) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Falls on top of a calico) Ow... but not rock proof... ????: Hey do you mind? Man I just got here and I'm already getting smushed by something Logan: Oh man, sorry about that, I didn't have my bandana screwed on ri- (Recognizes the face) Shut the front doggy door.... Kirin!? Kirin: Logan?! Is that you?! Logan: Yeah it is! Kirin: Oh man, bring it in!! Logan: Hug me brotha!! (The two hug each other) Kirin: Oh man it's been so long! Logan: I thought you were dead! Kirin: well I'm full of surprises! Hey, where in the world are Monty and Suzan?? Logan: Oh, right! Orange Inker! Blonde Brawling Babe! Get down here! You won't believe what I found! (Suzan and Monty head down to where Logan is) Monty: Yeah bro? Suzan: What is it? Logan: Look who I just bumped into! Kirin: Monty and....SUZAN! (hugs her) Suzan, it's really you Monty: Kirin!? No way! Suzan: Well I'll be! How's my number one student?? Kirin: great (hugs her more) ????: (From Kirin's pocket) Hey Kirin! Are you forgetting to introduce someone? Monty: Did I hear a voice come out of your pocket dude? Kirin: Oh right I'd like u guys to meet my buddy Logan: Apparently a pocket monster I bet. Kirin: Well then, come on out bud! (takes out a card and it glows) (The card turns into a green dragon in armor) Jack: don't associate me with that over popularized game Logan: Okay... If you say so... Where's a Master Ball when you need one... Jack: Would you shut up about Pokemon!? I am Jackknife Dragon, I'm a BUDDY MONSTER got it?! Kirin: Jack calm down Jack: Fine.... Sorry Kirin: Sorry, he's just a little edgy at times. This is my buddy monster; Jackknife Dragon! Suzan: Buddy Monster?? Logan: Still sounds like Pokemon to me... *Snickers* Jack: Gr.... Kirin: You haven't heard of Future Card Buddyfight? Logan: Nope. Still sounds like an evolved way of Pokemon Trading Card Game. Kirin: Well it's a Japanese trading card game. Special cards act as portals to a parallel universe made up of different worlds with with different creatures. Logan: Like I said, Pokemon TCG, full powered copy cat! Rocky: Logan, who are you talking to?? Logan: Oh, Rocky, this is Kirin, he is a member of H.E.A.R.T.S. as well! Kirin: Nice to meet you Rocky. Jack: Oh that's it!! (His blade head piece folds out ) (to Logan) Say that again you gold fur ball!! Kirin: Jack calm down Logan: Wha- Golden fur ball?! I will have you know, I am a black belt in Karate!! Jack: Well I'm a legendary warrior from dragon world, I lead an elite army of Armor Dragons AND I have been fighting since the beginning of time!! (Gets up in Logan's face) Logan: Well I am the leader of the most highly trained secret agent team in the world, and me and my siblings are IMMORTAL!! (Gets all up in Jack's face) Jack: So am I (folds out his head blade) Logan: Then come get some, (Gets in a karate stance and does a bring it on pose) pocket monster!! Jack: I'm. NOT. A. POKEMON!!!! (slashes at Logan) Kirin: (Boils with rage) Can you go two minutes without picking a fight!? Jack: Well he started it! Logan: Oh please! (Deflects the slash) I am the youngest of the Hinakos, so I always start the fight!! (Does a few spinning kicks) Jack: He called me a Pokemon! Logan: Well you are! (Does a roundhouse kick) Jack: I am NOT! I'm an Armor Dragon, show some respect!! (hits him with the blunt end if the blade) Logan: Whoa! (Ducks) Talk about close shaves! (Sweeps the leg) And now... time for the finishing blow! Rubber Octopus hold!! (He wraps himself around Jack and doesn't let go) You give in bro? Jack: Never! (breaks free) Kirin: (Slaps jack and Logan) SHUT UP!! Both of you!! Rocky: I like this guy! Monty: You and me both Rocky. Logan: I ain't stopping until he takes back what he said about me being a hair ball! Jack: Fine... Sorry I called you a hair ball... Kirin: Now apologize for calling him a Pokemon, NOW!! Logan: Fine then, I apologize for calling you a Pokemon. Marshall: Guys, what's going on down here? We heard noise! Kirin: Why hi there, I'm Kirin! What's your name? Marshall: Marshall, nice to meet you! So, how do you know Logan?? Monty: It's a long story. Marshall: Oh come on, tell me! Please?? *Puppy dog eyes* Monty: Fine... We'll tell you... Logan: It was during the whole Crow Empire Conflict. (Logan flashbacks to when Logan and Monty were about sneak into an abandoned Chinese Firework Warehouse in order to steal fireworks to blow up the grave of Crow Li) Logan: Alright, time for a bit of demolition!! Monty: Logan, be careful!! Logan: Oh come on, we're in China! I mean, the world may be over-populated with crows, but Crow Shis, Dragons and Terra Crow-ta Warriors won't scare me!! Monty: Alright... (Follows Logan) (sighs) So reckless! Logan: (Sneaks to see a giant firework) Ooh! That one can do! Watch my back! I'm gonna go grab it! Monty: We're supposed to wait for Suzan! Logan: Well waiting bores me!! (Sneaks in through the roof) Now stand there and keep an eye out for any Crow soldiers!! I'll be right back bro! Monty: OK fine, I'll keep Lookout. Just hurry up (Logan breaks in and notices the giant firework) Logan: Ah! There it is... A Mega Ultra Mortar Bomb! That can do well! I'll just help myself! (As Logan starts to walk to the bomb, he hears something) Monty: Um Logan was that you? Logan: (Through his ear piece) Not really sure.. I think there's someone in here! I better go and take 'em out! Monty: (In Logan's earpiece) Well, I think he's right behind you!! Logan: Huh?? (Logan then Notices a young kitten in a Kung Fu suit practicing Kung Fu) Kirin: Hiya! (kicks a dummy hard knocking it's head off) Logan: Whoa! That was awesome! Kirin: Huh, who's there?! (looks around in a Kung Fu stance) Logan: Don't worry, I am not one of those crows. You do know this place is abandoned right?? Kirin: (sees Logan) Oh, there you are. And Yes, I know this place is abandoned. Who are you anyway? Logan: My name is Logan Conrail Hinako, agent of H.E.A.R.T.S. And you are? Kirin: I am Kirin Ling. Logan: And what are you doing in here Kirin?? Kirin: I'm training in Kung Fu. I need to in order to take down the evil emperor, Crow Li. Monty: (Through the window) Ya know, we're fighting that guy too! Logan: Really? You are training in Kung Fu?? Is there another reason Ki? Kirin: Well yes, it is my passion, I love to fight evil! That, and I'm trying to impress some girl. Logan: Oh really? What's her name? Kirin: Her name is Mi Yan. Logan: Mi Yan huh? What is she like? Kirin: She is sweet and she is an amazing fighter. Logan: Oh really? Well, I'm pretty good at fighting too! Kirin: Well wanna spar? Logan: Sure! Kirin: Then let's do it! (gets in a fighting pose) Logan: Hold it! We need to bow first! Kirin: Oh, right! (bows) Logan: (Bows then gets in his Karate stance) Ready?? Kirin: Zhunbei! (gets in his stance) Logan: Then show me what'cha got! Kirin: With pleasure! (He charges at him) Logan: Ya! (He does a judo throw) Kirin: Oof! (He recovers and then dive kicks Logan) Logan: Whoa! (Rolls on the floor) Kirin: Nice one! (He jump kicks Logan) Logan: Oh no ya don't! (Dodges him and sweeps the leg. And then puts him in a choke hold) You give in? Kirin: Never! (He breaks free and flips Logan) Logan: Well that word is NOT in my vocab! Better yet, why not take on my sister instead?? Kirin: Who's your sister? Logan: Suzan Hinako! Kirin: Then bring her to me! Suzan: (Bursts through the glass skylight) I heard my name! Logan: I don't think you should have burst through the skyline?! Crow soldiers could come through here! (A batch of Terra Crow-ta Warriors jump down from the ceiling) Monty: You just had to say that didn't you?! Terra Crow-ta Warrior: Get them!! Kirin: I got this! (Charges at a Terra Crow-ta, though he notices that by punching the Terra Crow-tas, it only creates another Warrior) Oh-uh! LittlKei rhienlLp! Suzan: On it! (Pulls out her plasma swords) Prepare to be turned into Clay! Plasma Cat's Eye!! (Slices at the Crows in one slice) Kirin: Whoa! Nice one! Where do I get one of those?? Suzan: Sorry, these are not for sale! Kirin: Well sorry I asked! Suzan: Hey I was only kidding! What's your name anyway? Kirin: It's Kirin! Suzan: Well, why not join us after you help defeat Crow Li? Kirin: Sure I'd be glad to. Maybe I can join your team that you got here! Logan: You sure you would want to? Suzan: Of course he can! Kirin can be my student! I can teach him in other styles of Martial arts! Kirin: I would love to be your student! Suzan: Well then, welcome aboard! (The flashback ends) Logan: And that is how we met him! Marshall: Wow, that's pretty cool! Monty: Isn't it?! Trivia *Kirin makes his first appearance *The Forgotten Elements make their debut in this episode *This is the first episode of season 4 References *Logan references Jackknife Dragon as a "Pocket Monster". A reference to the popular game franchise, Pokemon Category:Season 2